Start of Something New
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: It was Cyrus Goodman second date and he is freaking out! But once he arrives he finds out that both he and Jonah were stood up. Not wanting the tickets to go to waste they continued their date without the girls and secrets starts to be unearthed as their "date" unfolds.
1. Second Base

Disclaimer: I do not own Andi Mack, nor do I know anything about the cast of the show including their sexuality. What you are about to read is a fictional story, and no money is being made.

Author note: Normally I don't do this (Author note). This story takes place in season one episode ten titled Home Away From Home it will diverge from canon pretty much immediately as my recollection of it is spotty. I don't recall what sport the four had planned to watch, for example. It was brought to my attention Ed I messed up with the bases. That has now been fixed..

Cyrus Goodman was a man on a mission in a few hours time he will be seated next to his girl Iris and on his other side Buffy who will whisper facts about the game. Hopefully, with his sports craze friend by his side, he won't make an ass of himself with his lack of knowledge or throw up like the previous date.

Cyrus throws another shirt onto his bed; he was tempted to throw himself onto the bed and scream into his mattress as he couldn't find anything that looked perfect on him. He couldn't afford to stuff it up. Otherwise, Iris will refuse to go on a third date.

He has heard boys talk and laugh about their third date and wanted to learn what was so amusing about them. Perhaps today if he could get some alone time with Jonah he could summon up the courage and asked him about it.

It was at this moment that Buffy let herself into his room and cause him to jump in fright as she made her presence known.

Cyrus cried as he spun around and raised his hands as if to cover his nipples it was unnecessary as he was clothed. "Jeez, Buffy couldn't you knock first? I might have been changing," he said getting over his shock.

"I've been waiting outside, and we are now running late. Get a move- What's wrong?" Buffy asked seeing him struggle to hold back tears.

"It's all wrong, the clothes I'm wearing, the double date, that it's me going on a date, I mean who ever thought I will ever be in this situation? I am sure I will humiliate myself and Jonah today." Cyrus began to hyperventilate.

Buffy places both hands on his shoulder. "Cyrus breath, yeah that's it deep breath in, hold and exhale. You are a great guy. It's why Jonah and Amber hooked you up with Iris, they know this, I know this and so does Andi." She stared intensely into his eyes wanting to see him accept this fact. When it didn't happen "Say it, Cyrus, I am a great guy."

"I am a great guy" he mumbled.

"Say it like you mean it!" she gave him a quick shake.

"I am a great guy!"

"Damn right you are, now wipe those tears away and let's go."

"Let me change my shirt first."

"Dammit, I hate being late," Buffy mumbled letting herself out of his room.

* * *

The two got off the bus and spotting Jonah Beck jogged over to him.

"Cy-guy my man" Fist punched Cyrus. "Buff always a pleasure though I was not expecting to see you here. Is Andi around too?"

"Nah just me. By chance, I met him on the bus. You two are on a double date right?" Buffy improvised, not wanting to confess that Cyrus asked her to be a fifth wheel.

"Uhh, about that. Amber has been giving me the silent treatment today, seemed I upset her somehow. Since Iris isn't here yet, I think she is with her. Sorry man, I think we both been stood up." He looked at Cyrus with his green eyes projecting sympathy suspecting how much he was looking forward to the date.

Looking into Jonah's eyes and hearing that they were stood up by their girlfriend's made Cyrus feel oddly enough, happy. Weird but true. It took everything he had to stopped a smile from appearing on his face from the news.

"Sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I was hoping that Amber would have calmed down enough and showed up for our sake as well as Iris. I know she was looking forward to this as much as you."

"Well... since I am here and the date is canceled perhaps I can join you guys and enjoy the game?" Buffy had no real reason to stick around; it wasn't like her team was playing. It was just that Cyrus was hopeless with sports and probably cheer when the opposing team scores, something she knew Cyrus be mortified to do in front of the guy he most admired.

Cyrus was staring at the floor, every time he glanced up he sees Jonah staring at him which in turn caused him to blush as he looked away. Andi and Buffy were great friends, the best a guy can ask for, but it is a welcome change to hang out with another boy and do some male bonding.

"Uhh, umm, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked Buffy, it was easier to look at her then Jonah for some reason.

"Sure thing," Buffy replied in alarm as it looked like Cyrus was feeling a little nauseous.

"Won't be long Brah," Cyrus said as he and Buffy moved away.

"Take your time C-Dog." He replied back with his affectionate grin.

As the two moved away, Jonah heard Buffy inquiring about Cyrus health leading the boy to look at him; he did seem a little green just like the first date when he threw up in his shoe. He hoped it was nothing serious as he genuinely enjoyed hanging out with Cyrus and his friends.

"It's nothing," Cyrus replied when she asked about his health. "Uh… I know I pleaded with you to accompany us but- well… since Iris isn't here. Do you mind."

Buffy was looking at Cyrus quizzically, he was never one for sports, in fact, the only competition that he has shown interest in was Ultimate Frisbee Team, and that was only because Andi and Jonah were in it. Even when he attended the game, he had an umbrella, and sunscreen so he wouldn't get burned while he roots them to victory.

"What is it, Cy?"

Cyrus sigh before attempting again "Do you mind if it's just Jonah and me? Iris isn't here and-"

"You can't embarrass yourself accidentally in front of your girl."

"Yeah, I know you came over and prepped me and then assure me pretty much all the way over on the bus that Iris is lucky to have as a boyfriend and now I been stood up, making your whole morning a waste and now I am asking you this."

Buffy gave an overdramatic sigh "You want to ditch me?"

"NO!" Cyrus immediately protested, why did she have to phrase it like that.

"But you want to be alone with Jonah?"

"Well.. yeah, I do."

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"I owe you big." Cyrus agreed.

The two returned to Jonah who had the four tickets to be presented.

"Andi wants me to come over, so I guess it is just you two boys. Have fun watching the game."

"Oh, ok. It was great seeing you again and say hi to Andi for me." Jonah responded.

"Will do."

They watched as Buffy leave, occasionally taking one or two steps as they progress down the queue.

"You look pretty damn hot C-Dog Iris doesn't know what she's missing standing you up."

"Uh, um, Thank you're hot too- I mean you look hot- you look amazing." Jonah laughed as his babbling friend continued.

"You know what I mean!" Cyrus pouted.

Jonah held out his hand in peace "Yeah I know and thanks, I'm glad it's just the two of us, to be honest. It gives me the chance to show my appreciation to the Space Otters loyal and number one fan."

"Oh?"

"Yes, let me treat you to lunch and a souvenir or two." He leaned up nice and close to Cyrus, who easily felt his warmth and smelled his cologne. His heart started to race. "I have a good feeling spoiling you will be cheaper than any of my dates with Ember." He said right next to Cyrus's ear. For some inexplicable reason, his cock got some life into it by his friend's action.

Jonah presented his ticket's, and they were granted access to the stadium. Cyrus was expecting that they will go straight to their seats so was surprised when Jonah started making his way to the food stand. They talk as they waited once more in a new line and when it got time for them to be served Cyrus was shocked at the amount of food and beverages he ordered.

As they sat down and the food was shared out, their hands brushed against each other causing a blush to appear on both boy's faces. As they ate and drank, Cyrus was seeking conversation material and remembering what he wanted to ask thought now was a better time then any.

"Wh-What does it feel like to kiss a girl?" Cyrus asked as he looked down at his soda and taking a sip of it.

"What type of kiss are we talking about? A peck? On the cheek? Tongue?"

"T-t-tongue."

Jonah smiled but was confused on how best to answer. "I'm not sure how best to explain it, bro. It's amazing feeling someone tongue exploring your mouth while you explore hers. Umm, yeah it feels good and incredibly hot, and I know you will enjoy doing so with Iris on your next date."

"How many times have you and Amber kiss? No, never mind I shouldn't have asked."

Again Jonah just laughed, "No C-Dog it's cool. I don't rightly know how many times we kissed like that" His leg brushed up against Cyrus as he once more leaned into him. "I will have better luck remembering how many times I accomplished a home run." He winked at Cyrus as he leaned back his leg remaining against Cyrus.

"Ho-Home run?" he stuttered.

Jonah replied with another wink and a small nod as his attention went back to the game. Both boys were hard. Cyrus was confused as he didn't know what Cyrus was on about, but it sounded like a sports reference, so perhaps he was too quick to dismiss Buffy. Jonah was happy he didn't have many male friends since he started dating Amber and the friend's he kept was mostly on the team, and he was on the opinion thought a personal distance should be maintained, besides there was just something about Cyrus that makes him want to open up.

He hated having to do this as he will look foolish in front of Jonah but he had to know. Since Jonah seemed ok with invading a person personally space, he decided to go for it and leaned into Jonah so no one else will hear him.

"What do you mean home run?"

"Well there are Three bases. First base was what we were talking about earlier; it's kissing. Second base is even better it is umm, well touching your girlfriend in all your desired places and Third Base is oral sex. Home Run is the best you scoring."

"Scoring?"

"You know, SCORE!"

Cyrus pondered what Jonah must be implying. "You and Amber did it? More than once?!" an astonished Cyrus gasp.

"Shhh C-Dog not so loud." Hushed Jonah. "We've been dating for awhile, and she is in high school."

"But we are in middle school!"

"That is not such a big deal these days."

Cyrus wanted to continue discussing this but feared he annoy Jonah as he came across just now as against the concept, but actually, he found the idea of Jonah having sex as fascinating and was only against him with a girl it was just too risky he believed. His mind started imaging Jonah his hands caressing himself as he laid naked on Cyrus bed.

Jonah noticed a tent beginning to form in Cyrus pants. "Don't worry Cy; I am sure you and Iris will quickly get to third base in no time then she can help you with." He discreetly indicated plight "that."

Cyrus jumped out of his seat tugging his shirt down to cover his aroused state; he started to leave when Jonah grabbed his wrist and held on as he got up. "Unless you plan to rub one out dude, just discreetly reposition your friend. You, of course, don't want to miss the game." Said Jonah intently.

Cyrus couldn't care less about the game as he looked about at the fans enjoying the game, shouting out their cheers, chatting with each other, eating or drinking. He looked at his wrist that was still being held then made the mistake of making eye contact with Jonah and was lost in his perfect green eyes.

"what? How?" he mumbled, trying to think as he felt lost for some reason.

Jonah was not sure what confused his friend about his simple statement.

"Do you want me to show you?" he asked. His erection was getting uncomfortable and needed dealing with.

Cyrus nodded, not sure still what they were talking about as all he can see was his best male friend gorgeous eye and beautiful smile or him naked on his bed pleasuring himself; he was puzzled why that keeps on popping up in his mind.

"There now you do it." He said having sorted himself out.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Here let me," he said wanting to return to his seat and watch the game.

Next thing Cyrus knew he was man hugged by Jonah Beck and then his hand was going down his front and touching him. No one felt him down there before, and he couldn't help but groan as he injected some precum.

"OhmygoshI'msosorryman" Cyrus rushed out as he started backing away in horror seeing his friends hand in precum.

"Don't run off C-Dog you miss the game," Jonah mentioned in concerned as Cyrus continued backing away from him.

"You're not mad?" Cyrus said as he hesitantly started to return to his seat and more importantly to Jonah.

"About my hand and what's on it?" he asked just to be clear that was what Cyrus was freaking out about. "Na, why would I be? It's not like it hasn't be covered with that before!" he laughed. "Besides" he added once more in Cyrus space and talking into his ear. "I've been curious to find out how differently other boy's will taste compared to mine."

Then he raised his hand covered with Cyrus precum from where he hid it by his side and took a quick taste. "Delicious."

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

 **Author note 2: Just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Decision Time for Jonah

Chapter Two

 _Jeez, I can't believe I did that! I hope he doesn't freak out and leaves._ Jonah briefly turned his head so he could see a little of Cyrus and felt relief to see that he was still seated beside him. He couldn't help but turn around and flash him a smile, it always cheered him up seeing Cy.

Jonah could be oblivious at times, but he had been on enough dates to see that Cyrus was nervous. His feet were tapping, and his hands were rubbing up and down his leg. Jonah had no idea what it was that alarmed his friend but if he did not relax he be missing out on an awesome game. So Jonah rested his cleaned hand on top of Cyrus and missed the squeak that Cyrus gave.

While Jonah watched the game his other hand sated his hunger, providing him with junk food that he bought. However, his hand found itself hovering near his mouth reading for him to suck a digit clean from the warm cum.

Lately, he has been consuming his own cum and like he told Cyrus been curious as to how another boy will taste. When an opportunity presented itself, he would have been a fool to pass it up and allow his pal to shoot his wad down the drain. _Boy, it's so warm and tangy. I wonder if he will be willing to masturbate side by side, got to admit I wouldn't mind eating another one of his loads._

As the captain of the Space Otters ate his fusion of junk food and cum his cock started rising with the thought of putting on porn and watching it with Cyrus. He pondered Cyrus's taste of porn, while he knew some taste of his fellow team members liking big tits, large or firm asses, he himself prefers older woman, he realized that Cyrus has never confided in him as to what he likes in a girl. That realization hurt him, for reasons he couldn't place.

Sadly he licked his palm and decided then and there to get Cyrus on his bed and show him his stash of porn, he figured with his spread of categories he was bound to have something that Cyrus will enjoy. _I wonder if Cy would let me jerk him off again? Because it was fun! N-not because I liked it... That'd be weird. Totally not dosh... Would he want to touch mine...?_ Jonah swallowed hard at the thought. Briefly, he considered withdrawing his hand away from Cyrus but resisted, not knowing as to why the thought panicked and scared him. The more he tried to analyze the situation the worse he felt, and he had to excuse himself and made his way to the bathroom as he feared he was going to throw up.

Once inside he made his way to an unoccupied cubicle and lift up the seat covering and prepared himself to throw up but the bile he thought he felt never came. Dropping down the seat, he sat down on the toilet and closing his eyes, breath in deeply.

 _What the hell was that?_ Jonah thought to himself, as he continued breathing in deeply. Whether it was his eyes being closed, the breathing or just being away from Cyrus the freak out as Jonah saw it didn't return, he was able to think back and saw when it struck.

 _Why would Cyrus hand on my cock make me feel all…_ Jonah couldn't find a word to describe how it felt, he refused to use the girl's terminology of butterflies in his stomach, even if it was the closes he could find. _Out of everyone I know he sterilized his hands frequently, his hands are better suited on my cock than my own! What the hell am I thinking?!_ Jonah shook his head trying to free himself from his confusion.

 _The idea of his hands on me excites and scares me._ Jonah comprehended as he felt his cock rising once more. While he knew he was missing the game and hated that fact he felt it best to get some sexual release, he already learned that you always feel better afterward.

His hands went to undo his buckle, then he unclasped his button and unzipped his fly. Standing up he pulled down his pants then groped himself while still wearing his briefs with his discarded pants laying around his ankles. His remaining hand ran up his shirt and tweaked his erect nipples, flinching and bitting his bottom lip at the sudden pain he gave himself.

As he sat back down, on the toilet seat, he allowed his hand to borrow beneath his briefs and feel his hardening cock. For the first time ever he didn't think about his hands or that of a slightly older girl but that of another boy, Cyrus' hands brushing against his balls and shaft.

 _My Gawd, just how much different will his hands feel from my own?_ He recalled that message he accidentally sent Cyrus about his hands being girly and wondered if perhaps his hands will feel like Amber's, he hoped not, then wondered why he cared. Shrugging his shoulder, he pulled back his foreskin then had his thumb rub and circle the head of his cock. He felt his precum being smeared about, which made him think about the cum he ate not too long ago.

Lifting his ass off the seat, he pulled down his briefs that had images of otters and freed his four inches to the strangely barren environment, that should be pack full of man coming and going. He replaced his hand with the other and suck the cum off his thumb, he frowned at the taste as he discovered he much preferred Cyrus's cum from his own. _Damn, I can't stop thinking about him! Every train of thought leads back to him._ Gripping his shaft, he started stroking while the other hand tugged or cradle his balls.

He thought of Cyrus between his legs, playing with his cock and scooping his precum and eating it. As Jonah picked up the pace, he wondered if Cyrus would stop using his fingers and start licking up his juices straight off his shaft. Naturally, the young frisbee player now had the image of Cyrus blowing him, and if anyone were using the facility at that time, they would have heard his sound of pleasure.

The horny teen tasted himself while pumping away. Still, he desired the taste of Cyrus, and he willed the image to be replaced with them sixty-nining. Since he never imagined being with another guy, he was curious to know how a cock will taste, he never tried to blow himself, and the closest he ever got to trying was having his cock over his head so he would cum over his face. In fact, that was how he tasted himself for the very first time.

He was approaching his orgasm, long since stopping playing with his balls his other hand was on his chest pinching and rubbing his erect nipples. His top teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he feared to cry out the name of a boy while being in the heat of the moment. His hands were lubricated with his own fluids making slurping noises strongly suggesting as to what he was doing inside.

Since one hand was playing with his chest, his shirt was lifted somewhat so when he started shooting most, but not all the cum landed on his chest. The orgasm was one of his best yet, his body was hit shot after shot with his thick pearly white cum, with some landing on his shirt. His chest aches with its brutal treatment of it and his lip while a little sore was relatively fine.

Jonah was surprised with his load and fearing staining his shirt further choose to remove his shirt till he cleaned it up. His softening cock started to harden wishing that Cyrus was kneeling down before him lapping up his load, afterward engaging him a kiss and slipping his cum into his mouth their tongues dueling it out for dominance, _What is wrong with me? Thinking of my pal doing this with me. It's one thing wanking next to each other and tasting the others load but licking each other and kissing! He would never!_

Debating as to how best to clean himself as he didn't have the heart to consume his own cum at that moment he used the toilet paper beside him and swiped himself clean. Donning his shirt once more he pulled up his briefs and pants and left to find Cyrus determined to finish off the day as if it was a date and since he showed interest in the bases earlier test the water out by attempting running the bases with him. _Who knows perhaps Cy will be down to experimenting with the same sex, must admit I'm a little scared planting a kiss on his lips._

Cyrus was indeed still in his seat, and it looked to Jonah as if he was paying no attention to the game whatsoever but instead lost in his own little world. There was no erection in sight, unlike Jonah who still even after the wank was a little chubby down there and seemed to be getting harder the longer he stared at his friend.

Palms sweaty he sat down, and intentionally he laid his palm over his friend's knees and give it a reassuring squeeze, Cyrus jumped, and Jonah quickly removed his hand in fear.

The two friends awkwardly watched the game, afraid to turn around and address the philosophical elephant in the room, both wanting to but just plain afraid on how the other will react. Halfway came and the two knew that they must. Halftime came, and they needed to stretch, load up on refreshments and take a leak.

Still, while they roam about the stadium neither knew how to broach the subject. True to Jonah's earlier comment Cyrus was a cheap date, not asking or wanting for anything, however, Jonah wanted Cyrus to know how dear he was to him and seeing his date eyeballing these cool jackets bought them both matching jackets. The two took selfies, and the ice seemed to be broken as they started taking pictures of each other and selfies with both their phones. Each one planning to wank off to these images later on that day.

As halftime was approaching the end the two young boys started making their way back to their seats, they got a little lost but knew they were still heading in the right direction however due to the new route they came across a photo booth. Yes, they had their phones and already taken numerous photos, but both wanted to use it still.

Hoping inside the two started saying an expression or action such as sticking out the tongue and Jonah was summoning up the nerve to work up the nerve to say the action of kissing each other, but it was Cyrus that shocked him as he ordered the two of them to fondle each other crotches.

 _Gawd, I love that boy_ Jonah thought as he rested his palm on his friend's clothed cock before the countdown finished. After that, it was easier to say his action of a kiss even with the panic look on his friend's face. Cyrus hand still gripping his cock, turnabout was fair play and he left his own hand on him as the booth took the last picture of the two teens.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
